deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anguirus
Anguirus is a kaiju from the Godzilla media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gamera vs Anguirus * King Kong Vs Anguirus * Krillin vs Anguirus * MUTO VS Anguirus * Anguirus vs Red King * Anguirus vs. Rodan * Anguirus vs. Zilla * Anguirus vs Bemular '(Completed) * Biollante vs. Anguirus * Cloverfield vs. Anguirus Battles Royale * 'Godzilla Dinosaur Battle Royale (Completed) * Tenacious Titans Battle Royale 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Anguirus is a relative of the dinosaur Ankylosaurus that lived around the same time as Godzilla. Like Godzilla, Anguirus managed to survive into the modern day by lying dormant somewhere, presumably underwater, before being awakened and irradiated by nuclear bomb tests in the 1950's. Anguirus first fought Godzilla in 1955, being the first monster Godzilla faced, unfortunately was defeated by the more powerful monster. Anguirus has returned numerous times as Godzilla's more loyal ally, appearing to have genuine friendship with the King of the Monsters. He is a very tenacious and fierce fighter. Despite constantly going up against enemies tougher than himself, Anguirus rarely backs down and always puts up a vicious fight. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 60 meters (Showa), 90 meters (2004) *Length: 100 meters (Showa), 160 meters (2004) *Weight: 30,000 metric tons (Showa), 60,000 metric tons (2004) *Japanesse Name: Angirasu *It was the first ally and first enemy of Godzilla 'Abilities' *Biting with sharp teeth *Claws *Carapace Ramming (Anguirus has been known to hurl himself backwards at a foe, ramming them with his spiny carapace - he can also launch himself at an opponent) *Roll Attack (Anguirus curls into a ball and rolls at an opponent much like Sonic the Hedgehog) *Burrowing Ability *Astounding stamina and durability; even when compared to other kaiju *Sonic Roar Attack *Possess 5 brains: 1 located in the head and 4 in each limbs, giving Anguirus a hyper sensitive nerve system. *When exposed to certain space crystals, is able to turn into his Critical Mass form. 'Strength & Feats' * Killed King Ghidorah alongside 9 other monsters *Fended of King Ghidorah and Gigan with Godzilla *Survived his jaws being broken by a disguised Mechagodzilla *Was able to defeat Destoroyah one-on-one with some assistance from a military freezer weapon *Shrugs off a blast from Godzilla's Atomic Breath at point blank range *Was able to endure being brutally beaten by a mass-produced MechaGodzilla drone *Killed Trilopod Gezora with Gaira *Aided Godzilla in fending off Mecha-King Ghidorah *Survives being swallowed into a Tectonic Fissure *Aided Godzilla in destroying a Mass-Produced MechaGodzilla army *Fought Manda *Fought Varan and Baragon alongside Godzilla 'Weaknesses' *Susceptible to mind control *Has been defeated by Godzilla on several occasions *Killed by Hedorah alongside Rodan (Godzilla Anime) *Lack of special abilities means he tends to struggle against some opponents *Mostly wins through help from allies. *His skin can be easily sliced by opponents like Gigan *Tends to go-head on into battle without thinking Gallery Kaiju_Guide_Anguirus.png|Anguirus in Godzilla Raids Again Godzilla_Raids_Again_(1955)_Godzilla_vs_Anguirus.jpg|Anguirus vs Godzilla in Godzilla Raids Again Anguirus_DAM.jpg|Anguirus Showa anguirus vs ghidorah|Anguirus vs King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monsters Gigan and Anguirus talk.jpg|Anguirus vs Gigan in Godzilla vs Gigan Screenshot_8_21102.jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla Final Wars godzilla_final_wars_big2.jpg|Anguirus, Rodan and King Caesar vs Godzilla in Godzilla Final Wars Anguirus_anatomy.jpg|Anguirus Anatomy tn_ang_cut.jpg|Anguirus Anatomy 2 Anguirus in Godzilla Unleashed.jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla Unleashed Monster_Melee_battle.jpg|Anguirus vs King Caesar in Godzilla Unleahsed Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_ANGUIRUS.png|Anguirus in Godzilla Save the Earth Unleashed-anguirus.jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Anguirus card.png|Anguirus Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle tail_club.gif|Anguirus in Godzilla Destroy All Monsters SNES 2-1_anguirus.gif|Anguirus in King of the Monsters Godzilla Game Boy anguirus_main.png|Anguirus in Godzilla Game Boy Anguirus_GKoM.jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla Kingdom of Monsters splash-godzilla-kom4.jpg|Anguirus vs Godzilla in Godzilla Kingdom of Monsters godzilla legends anguirus.jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla Legends 2425788-ang5_2_.jpg|Anguirus defeats Destoroyah in Godzilla Legends Anguirus_Ongoing.jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla Ongoing anguirus vs gigan onoing.jpg|Anguirus vs Gigan in Godzilla Onoing anguirus half war.jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla: Half Centuary War anguirus godzilla catalysm.jpg|Anguirus vs Manda in Godzilla Cataclysm anguirus rulers of earth.jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Anguirus vs MG Showa.jpg|Anguirus vs MechaGodzilla in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Godzilla and Anguirus vs MKG.jpg|Anguirus and Godzilla vs Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Anguirus and Gaira vs TriloGezora.jpg|Anguirus and Gaira vs Trilopod Gezora in Godzilla Rulers of Earth anguirus vs magita.jpg|Anguirus atacks Magita godzilla vs anguirus.jpg|Demonic Anguirus vs Godzilla in Godzilla in Hell anguirus vs baragon.jpg|Anguirus vs Baragon in Godzilla Rage Across Time anguirus vs varan.jpg|Anguirus vs Varan in Godzilla Rage Across Time anguirus oblivion.jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla Oblivion Anguirus Ball.jpg|Anguirus Roll Attack Oh_look,_It's_Anguirus!.JPG|Anguirus in Godzilla: King of the Monsters Manga BSC19-004.png|Anguirus Battle Spirit Card 051_anguirusshowa.jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla Kaiju Collection Monster_Strike_Anguirus.png|Anguirus in Monster Strike Monster_Icons_-_Anguirus.png|Anguirus Copyright Icon Planet_of_the_Monsters_-_Anguirus'_Skull.jpg|Anguirus' skull in the opening scene of the Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters anime movie '92_Kodansha_Manga_-_Anguirus_appears.jpg|Anguirus in the Godzilla, King of the Monsters manga series Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dinosaurs Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Wave Manipulators